elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Mimmi Kopanski
"I like to think that after all my time here I have simply gotten used to the insanity of the ship. But then I wonder, maybe I have not gotten used to it at all. Perhaps I have gone completely mad myself." Mimmi is the not!mommy of the good ship Elegante. She will mother anyone who comes her way. Especially if they happen to be a dysfunctional, ill-adjusted misfit. The New, Improved, Character Survey of Doom History Mimmi was born October 20, 1925 in Berlin, Germany. Her mother is Maria Mader and her father is Anthony Kopanski. She is the eldest of four, having two younger brothers and a sister; Paul, Randolph, and Gertie. Her life was pretty average until Hitler and the Nazi party came to power in 1933. What began as just mild concern soon turned into outright, gut wrenching panic. Her father tried to convince her mother to go to America with him, but to no avail. As soon as the war started, her family began plotting to either flee the country whether Maria wanted to or not, or go into hiding. By March 1940, and with the help of a few family friends, Mimmi’s family found themselves living in a small, cold, underground compartment located beneath a group of abandoned apartments. There was minimal contact with the outside world besides her family friends coming in with food deliveries, newspapers, and eventually, a small radio. Anxiously her family spent their days waiting around in the candle-lit darkness, ever paranoid that they’d be discovered. It wasn’t long before all that anxiety and stress began to take a toll on the family’s relationships. They began to simply isolate themselves from one another and Mimmi took to her own musings, but even in that constant state of hopeless worry, she still had hopes for the future. They've been living underground for almost five years. Appearance Mimmi is a bit scrawny and pale skinned. She's around 5'4" and weighs roughly 110lbs. She has brown, wavy hair which is oftenpulled back into a bun. Her eyes are hazel. Her face is covered in freckles and she has a small mole on the side of her neck. Her left ear is slightly pointed. Timeline For the the timeline, see here. Relationships Super Simple Relationship List! Updated: 9/9/10 AMU: A super creepy robot doctor thing that she avoids at all costs. 'Nuff said. Bass (aka Forte): Honestly, Mimmi doesn't really understand why she mothers him so much. Or puts up with his crap in general. But the fact of the matter is that she does and she cares for his well-being. Bass reminds her of a bratty child, and in a way that reminds her of her brother, Randolph. (Though he's a brat in a much different way). From what she's gathered from his actions and speech, she's determined he was "raised" (if you can raise a robot) in an unkind environment, resulting in his more skewed personality. She believes he isn't all that horrible (even if he acts it) and that if he lets himself, he can actually be decent. He just needs a... more aggressive nudge in the right direction. She's not ready to give up on him just yet. Gavin Voelker: He's a poor guy that Mimmi has run into on occasion. He's not an overly social person and a pretty big hermit as she's come to find out. She's trying to convince him to get out more and take better care of himself. God knows if he's actually taking her advice. Gertie Kopanski: Mimmi's little sister! She gets all the love in the world more than anyone, seriously. Mimmi is terrified that her sister might disappear one of these days, and after she was killed, Mimmi watches her much more carefully. Sometimes. Gertie likes to disappear where to where Mimmi can't find her, which scares the fuck out of her. ♥♥♥ Gideon: Mimmi has come to love Gideon dearly in a mainly platonic way. He's like the older brother she never had. They've got each other's backs. He's also great company. But she's slightly put off by the fact that apparently people mistake them for being together on occasion. Which isn't cool. Considering he already has a girlfriend and she looks at him as an older brother. She doesn't like him any other way. No really. Gunnar Dottir: Though uncertain about him at first, Gunn is on friendship terms with her now. Mainly because of Gertie. He might start working around the Coffee Shop now, so that's a plus. Herz Hessian: Neutral acquaintance. Jak: HATE. He killed Oleg, therefore Mimmi hates him forever. Period. No exceptions. (Okay, she feels kind of bad that it was basically her fault that Bass killed him. Just a little, though). Kate Starlen: Gideon's girlfriend. They don't talk much at all, so Mimmi doesn't know what to think of her much. She's nice at least. And any friend of Gideon's is a friend of hers. Lenny: Oh Lenny. Lenny is an adorable yet strange, confused little thing that is apparently completely infatuated with her. Unfortunately, Mimmi is completely oblivious to this. They've met in person a few times and she enjoys his company even if he is a little... odd. This was all when he's human, however. Mimmi has no frikkin' idea that he's a motherfucking bird. None. And she's even met his bird-self before, too. Talk about a head-screw, man. Lily: An adorable girl who seems to have made quite a place for herself on the ship. Mimmi thinks she's sweet, if considerably undereducated. But that doesn't matter, really. A considered little sister replacement up until Gertie came around. Now she's sort of like that-little-girl-next-door-you-babysit-sometimes. One of her "children" in her not!mommy club. Phoenix: Though Mimmi likes him for the most part, he injured Lily, which isn't cool. And though it wasn't his fault, she still can't let it go. Azula: HATE. She's a horrible, evil, witch. She can gtfo. Remy Whitecastle: He's like that one cool uncle that you get in every family. He helped her out when she first arrived on the ship and explained everything to her. He's always very nice to her and fun to talk to. He and Hajime made quite an amusing team way back when. Salvador Rallo: This guy is SUPER FUCKING TALL. He has to be at least over a foot taller than her, but he's certainly not that much older than her. It's amazing! He's a nice fellow. A friend of Gertie's. Sokka: Though she's still not overly familiar with him, she likes him and is concerned for his well-being. Toph Bei Fong: They met under unfortunate circumstances. Besides that, Toph seems very capable of taking care of herself despite her blindness and has a strong personality. She doesn't exactly need a lot of mothering. Damas: Intimidating and kind of awkward to be around. But he's nice enough. (She also isn't aware he's Jak's father). First Mate Kage: Also kind of intimidating. And blunt. Also crew. Alice Kingsleigh: What is wrong with you, lady? Katara: See Sokka. Zuko: Uncertain about him at first, because he's Azula's brother, but he's proven to be civil, sane, and helpful. The Riddler: This guy can gtfo. You don't touch her locket. Ever. Goten Son: An adorable child. Dr. Lucrecia Crescent: Positive acquaintance. Motoko Kusanagi: Neutral acquaintance. Vincent Valentine: Mimmi finds there's a lot of work that needs to be done on this guy. He seems unable to come to terms with himself, and it's a bit saddening. She wants him to be happier, dammit. John Hancock: He tried to save her life, once. Vanyel Ashkevron: She helped save his life once. Tony Shepherd: This guy. She hates this guy. Don't even play. She has never cussed so much in her life. Jinx: SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO THINK ANYMORE WHAT. Kairi: A sweet girl. Protoman (aka Blues): A sibling of Bass, therefor he's on good graces with her. He's quite anti-social, however. Roll: A nice robot girl who apparently also knows Bass. Erik: Mimmi didn't like the Phantom and doesn't like him any more now that he's on the ship again. The Rowan: Neutral acquaintance. Pyro: He killed her. She's terrified of him. Their bad start is used for many life-ruining goodness. Anna Two: Positive acquaintance. She can speak German, so she gets bonus points. Brynhildr Dottir: Positive acquaintance. Chelle Vierren: Positive acquaintance. Isabella dela Vega: Despite the fact that she's a vampire, Mimmi thinks she can overlook it. (Gertie was killed by a vampire. >: ). Isabella is civil. Kevas: Troll. Neutral acquaintance. Marco Devera: Neutral acquaintance. Sulphur: Neutral acquaintance. Torin Navekha: Positive acquaintance. Xanth Aumeli: Positive acquaintance. Yugi Mutou: Oh hello newest not!child. How are you. Link: POOR THING. ;A; Miscellaneous *Her favorite flowers are forget-me-nots *Her favorite food is pickles. (She isn't overly fond of sweets). *She loves bicycles. *Her most treasured possession is a little gold heart-shaped locket her grandmother gave her. She always wears it. Always. *She can't eat Ponk for some reason. *She likes her coffee black and doesn't like tea. *Her favorite ~sport~ is golf. *She also enjoys tennis, ice skating, and bowling. *She's left handed because I said so. *Her favorite color is periwinkle. *Mimmi can't sing worth shit. Hi I'll put more later when I'm not lazy Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Active